


A Whole New Torchwood

by zibal_01



Series: A Whole New Torchwood [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Time, Incest, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Introduction

Ianto gazed out of his office, watching his team working below.  He smiled proudly.  They were a good team – and the new archivist had settled in nicely, although he was a little shy.

He left his office, heading to the autopsy bay.  Tosh was working on their latest alien opponent.  Dr. Toshiko Sato, medical officer of Torchwood 3, graduated top of her year from the University of Oxford.  Ianto had approached her during her final semester, and she had practically snapped his hand off.  She smiled when she noticed him watching her, quickly returning to her alien.

Ianto moved on.  Gwen Cooper, IT specialist, was working on fully integrating Ianto’s new mobile phone with the Hub’s systems.  Knowing Gwen, she would incorporate a total upgrade to the top of the range phone.  Earth technology had nothing on what Gwen had available to her.  She did not even notice Ianto as he watched her working.  He pointed to a more efficient shortcut for himself, before moving on.

In the kitchen area, he found Owen Harper.  Ianto had tried to include Owen in fieldwork, but the man was happier co-ordinating missions from the Hub.  He had the coffee on, bringing another smile to Ianto’s face.  No-one made coffee quite like Owen’s.  Ianto collected his, then headed back to his office.  He sipped slowly, watching Owen distribute coffee, before heading out of the cog door to the Tourist Information Office.  It always amused Ianto that a Londoner knew so much about Wales!

He opened his comms to the newest member of his team.  Jack Harkness had been Senior Archivist at the British Library.  Well, before Ianto had headhunted him and shown him a different sky!  Jack hadn’t been with him long, but it was long enough for Ianto to know that he had made the right choice.  Within two weeks, Jack had settled well into the team, A – B was already in order, and he had shown signs of making an excellent field officer, with training.  And, Ianto grinned, he was easy on the eyes!  Summoning Jack to his office, Ianto returned to his desk, pulling up Jack’s file, and opening the provisional training plan he had organised.

Five minutes later, Jack entered Ianto’s office, coffee in hand.  He took a seat, as directed, opposite Ianto.  Jack fidgeted nervously.  His new boss intrigued him.  He was younger than all of his team, but they all had the utmost respect for him.  Jack had had a brief glimpse of this during his short time with Torchwood, and he was looking forward to seeing more.  But what intrigued him most was the fact that he couldn’t look Ianto in the eye without feeling... well, for want of a better word, aroused.  Ianto’s blue eyes bore deep into him wherever their eyes met, and Jack was sure what he felt was not appropriate for the workplace!

Jack glanced up as Ianto handed him a piece of paper.  It was his training plan, broken into sections, and trainers.  Ianto, himself, was undertaking most of Jack’s training in the field, including weapons training.  Jack had been scheduled for systems training with Gwen, and field medic training with Tosh.  Owen, Jack noted, would not be involved in training him.

“My plan” Ianto started, “is to get you into the field as much as possible.”  He tried to gauge Jack’s reaction.  “I know I hired you as an archivist, but, in the field missions you’ve been involved in, you’ve shown good potential.  And, I really can’t afford two team members remaining constantly in the Hub.  Any questions?”

Jack sipped his coffee, considering Ianto’s words.  He loved working in the archives, but field work would be a whole new challenge for him.  And Jack relished new challenges.

“That would be great, thank you, sir,” he replied.  “When can we start my training?”

“Ianto, not sir.”  Ianto stated.  He noticed Jack blush.  “We can start with weapons training after work today, if that’s convenient.”  Jack nodded.  Ianto flicked through some of the paperwork on his desk.  Jack had requested an electronic database to record the archive contents and allocate reference numbers.  Ianto looked up to speak when Gwen barged in.

“I’ve got your phone,” she started, then noticed Jack.  “Oh!  Sorry.  I’ll come back... ”

“No.  No, Gwen.  Your timing’s fine.”  Ianto glanced at Jack.  “We were just finishing up here, and I was coming to you anyway.  Can you help Jack set up a database for the archives?  He’ll let you know what he needs.  Is that everything?  Ok, let’s get back to it.”


	2. Weapons Training

Weapons Training

Jack spent the afternoon with Gwen setting up his database.  Instead of doing it for him, she talked him through the process, ensuring he could repeat it if required.  Before he realised it, the work day had ended, and Ianto was leading him to the firing range.

Following Ianto, Jack was having problems concentrating.  Ianto had changed out of his suit into jeans and a t-shirt.  The figure hugging jeans were driving Jack to distraction, as Ianto’s pert arse wiggled as he walked.  Jack groaned softly to himself.  Ianto glanced round at him, causing Jack to blush.

Ianto had prepared the weaponry for Jack’s training prior to the session.  Fresh targets had been fixed on the range.  Ianto had plans to automate the targets, but these, along with others, had yet to come to fruition.

Jack approached the weapons table, eyes wide at the array available for him to try.  He ran his fingers over some, desperate to pick them up.  Ianto smiled at Jack’s enthusiasm.

Directing Jack to choose a weapon, Ianto watched the other man make his choice.

Jack took his time, weighing each gun in his hand, sizing it in his grasp.  Finally, he settled his gaze on a Smith and Wesson M&P40.  He weighed it carefully, gripping it, before nodding his head.  It felt good, not too heavy... fitting nicely in his hand.  He turned to Ianto, who raised an eyebrow.

“That’s a good choice, Jack,” Ianto confirmed.  “Come and try it out.”

Jack approached the firing range.  He took up position, feeling Ianto moving behind him.

Ianto muttered instruction to Jack, waiting as Jack adjusted his stance... his grip on the gun... his head position, before he felt Ianto’s hands on his hips – adjusting his stance... before sliding his hand down Jack’s arm to help him aim, Jack’s hand trembling slightly as he pulled the trigger.

Ianto could feel Jack trembling as he pressed himself flush against Jack’s back, his arousal evident.

Jack took a deep breath, steadying himself, before releasing his second shot.  It was a lot more accurate than the first, having relaxed under Ianto’s guidance.

They continued for the next couple of hours, Jack trying different weapons, until he decided to opt for the Smith and Wesson.  Decision made, Jack allowed himself to relax back into Ianto’s touch.

Ianto smiled to himself.  Jack was interested... very interested.  But, not now, Ianto told himself.  Not now.  He could wait.  Jack needed time to be comfortable with the idea.

“That’ll do for tonight” Ianto stated.  “I’ll pencil in another session for tomorrow.  You need all the practise you can get before you go back in to the field.”

“No problem, sir” Jack replied.

“You head of home now.  I’ll clear up here.  Tomorrow’s session, we’ll cover cleaning and maintenance, as well as practical.”

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack leave.  This was going to be interesting.


	3. So Not a Medic

So Not A Medic

Jack was early the next morning, heading to the archives without a word.  The previous evening had confused him.  He was very interested in Ianto, and the previous evening had confirmed that Ianto was interested in him.  But... he shook his head, and grabbed his files.

Ianto was in his office when Jack arrived.  He smiled as he watched Jack heading downstairs.  He would give him some time and space before making his next move.

The cog door rolled open, the rest of the team arriving.  Owen headed straight to the coffee machine, while Tosh and Gwen giggled their way to their workstations.  Ianto watched them, smiling broadly, before the Rift Alarm sounded.

Ianto bounded down to Gwen’s workstation.  Checking the readings, he grabbed his jacket and indicated to Gwen to follow him.

An hour later, a battered and bloodied Ianto sat on the autopsy table, under Tosh’s angry gaze.

“What do you think you were playing at?”

“My job” Ianto mumbled.  Tosh glared at him, before he continued.  “Why don’t you get Jack here?  He can start his field medic training.”

Before Tosh could object to him deflecting her anger, Ianto tapped his Bluetooth to summon Jack from the archives.  He arrived minutes later, bounding down the stairs, until he stood in front of Ianto.  One look at his battered and bloodied boss, the blood oozing from a cut at his hairline, bruises forming, hand bleeding from a deep gash, and Jack keeled over.

Ianto, Tosh and Gwen watched as Jack turned pale, before passing out.  Ianto laughed as Tosh checked Jack over.  She directed Gwen to apply a cold compress to Jack’s forehead, as she returned her attention to patching up Ianto.

Fifteen stitches later, a patched up Ianto was watching as Tosh checked Jack over for a concussion.  Jack was trying to avoid the attention, embarrassed by his fainting spell.  Whilst trying to avoid everyone’s eyes, he found himself eye to eye with Ianto.  The young man was grinning despite his injuries.  Jack smiled weakly at him.

“When you’re finished here, Jack, can you stop by my office.”  And Ianto left.

Ianto was working his way through a pile of paperwork when Jack knocked on the office door.

“Jack, come in.”  Ianto pointed towards a seat.  “Have a seat.  Don’t want you fainting again!”  Ianto grinned as Jack blushed.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Jack paused.  “I... I... just... ”

“You just what, Jack?”

“I... I... just panicked seeing... seeing... ” Jack looked away, blushing deeply.

Ianto rounded his desk.  Sitting on the edge, he lifted Jack’s chin.  Their eyes met.

“Seeing what?”

“Seeing you injured,” Jack mumbled.  “Seeing you injured.”  Jack slumped in his chair, head down, shoulders sagging.

Ianto raised Jack’s head, blue gaze meeting blue gaze.  Leaning down, Ianto placed a chaste kiss on Jack’s lips.  Jack groaned at the loss of contact as Ianto broke the kiss.

“I’m okay,” Ianto murmured.  “Still here.  Still in one piece.  Are you okay?”

The honesty of Ianto’s question burned in his eyes.  Jack swallowed heavily.  He wanted Ianto in a way he had never wanted a man before – in fact, he had never even considered wanting a man... romantically.  Until he met Ianto Jones, then... well, everything changed.

“I’m fine, sir,” he took a deep breath.  “I’m more concerned about how you are.”

“Ok.  No more field medic training for the time being,” Ianto returned to behind his desk.  “Weapons training is still on for tonight, unless Tosh says otherwise.  We both have to pass medicals before she’ll let us on the range!”  This brought a smile to both men’s faces.  “Now, I’m sure you have work to do... ”

With that, Ianto returned to his paperwork, and Jack was, effectively, dismissed.


	4. A Match Made in Torchwood

A Match Made in Torchwood

Within the next week, Ianto successfully completed Jack’s preliminary weapons training.  The Smith & Wesson M&P40 suited Jack, and he could hit the target ten times out of ten, even if it was not a killing shot.  It was good enough, Ianto decided, for him to add field agent to Jack’s official duties.

The Rift Alarm sounded.  Ianto, as ever, bounded down the stairs from his office to Gwen’s workstation.

“Looks like Weevils.  Gwen, Jack, you’re with me.”

The SUV sped through the streets of Cardiff, heading for Bute Park.  Ianto abandoned it on the pavement beside the park’s gates.

Entering the park, cautiously, Ianto checked the Weevils’ co-ordinates with Owen.  Too late, he realised one was heading straight for them.  It lashed out, catching Gwen.  She went down heavily, blood pouring from her wounds.  Ianto dropped to his knees at Gwen’s side.  Jack fired two shots, stopping the Weevil in its tracks, before joining Ianto.

“How can I help, sir?” Jack enquired.

“Bag and tag the Weevil, then help me get Gwen into the SUV.”  Ianto paused.  “You’ll need to drive.”

Thirty minutes later, Ianto laid Gwen on the autopsy table, stepping back to allow Tosh to do her job.

Tosh pulled back the field dressing to examine Gwen’s wounds.  Three deep gashes scoured across her abdomen.  The gashed had been thoroughly cleaned by Ianto, before he had dressed them.  Tosh nodded approvingly.

“You probably saved her live.  Thank you Ianto.”

“Just finish the job, Tosh,” Ianto replied softly, squeezing the doctor’s shoulder before returning to his office.

As Ianto returned to his office, he noticed Jack, leaning on the rail, watching Tosh work.

“My office, Jack,” Ianto stated in passing.

Sitting behind his desk Ianto cast a critical eye over Jack as he entered.  The man was shaken but, otherwise, uninjured.

“Gwen’s out of commission at the moment.  Can you have a report on the incident on my desk within the hour.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack turned to leave.

“Oh, and Jack,” Ianto called after him.  Jack turned back to Ianto.  “You did well today, but if you keep calling me sir I’m going to throw you in the vaults!”

“Sorry, s..., Ianto.”  Both men smiled.  Electricity shot through them, before Jack hastily returned to his desk.

Paperwork filled Ianto’s next hour, before he decided to check on Gwen.  He approached the autopsy bay, slowing when he heard murmured voices.  Glancing down, he saw that Gwen was sitting up now.  Smiling, he left.

Gwen was sitting on the autopsy table, freshly stitched and looking pale.  Tosh stood between Gwen’s legs, her hands on Gwen’s waist.  Their foreheads touched.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Tosh murmured softly.  Gwen pulled her closer, trying not to flinch or burst her stitches.

“I thought you’d lost me, too.”

“Ianto saved you.  I just patched you up.”

“I’d better go and thank him then.”

Tosh prevented Gwen from standing.  Lust darkened eyes met.  Leaning down, Tosh placed a chaste kiss on Gwen’s lips.

“Not yet,” she kissed again.  “You’re still my patient.”

Gwen smiled against Tosh’s lips.  They broke for air, Tosh leaning her forehead against Gwen’s.

“I hope you don’t treat all you patients like this, Dr. Sato.”  Gwen pulled Tosh into a searing kiss.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Gwen,” Tosh hesitated, before continuing.  “When Ianto brought you here, I thought... I really thought I was going to lose you.  And... and... Gwen, will you marry me?”

Gwen looked stunned.  Had Tosh really just asked her to marry her?  Recovering from her initial shock, Gwen’s face broke into a broad smile.

“Yes.  Of course I’ll marry you.”  They hugged as tightly as Gwen’s injuries would allow.  She eased herself off the table, smiling.  “We’d better go and tell Ianto.”

Ianto was completing his paperwork.  He seemed to have a never-ending supply of it!  Jack’s report had been filed on time, and Ianto had just signed it off when there was a knock on his office door.  He looked up, smiling when he saw Gwen was back on her feet.

“Tosh, Gwen, what can I do for you?”  Ianto did not fail to notice the look that passed between them.  “Come on.  It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“We’re getting married,” Gwen blurted out.

Ianto looked from Gwen to Tosh and back again, before rising to his feet.  He hugged both ladies, kissing them both on the cheek, before taking a step back.

He smiled, leaning back on his desk.  “About time too!”


	5. He's What!?!

He’s What!?!

Drinks in the pub followed that evening.  Even Owen joined them, which surprised them all – including Owen.

“First round’s on me,” Ianto guided the team to a corner table, before taking the drinks order.  “You’re on soft drinks, Gwen.”

Returning with the drinks, Ianto found the team deep in conversation.  He placed the tray of drinks on the table, then sat back and listened to his team.  Even Owen was involved, which surprised Ianto, as he was normally extremely reserved around them.

The night was passing quickly.  Everyone was getting a bit drunk – well, except for Gwen.  It was approaching ten when Tosh and Gwen decided to leave.  It had been a long day, and Gwen needed her rest after the Weevil attack.

“First night out with the team.  Having fun?”

“Been to worse.  So, what do you think about the young ladies getting married?”

“Well, Jack, I couldn’t be happier for them.  They’ve been through a lot.  They deserve to be happy.”

“And what about you, Ianto?  Are you happy?”

At this point, Owen headed to the toilet.  Neither Ianto nor Jack had noticed the signal he had received from a passing man.  The conversation continued.

“Me, Jack?  Am I happy?”  Ianto paused, before meeting Jack’s eyes.  “I am happy, but I know what would make me even happier.”

Blues eyes, darkened with lust, met.  “And what would that be, Ianto?”

“You to agree to a date with me...”

“Oh.”  Jack’s blush surprised Ianto.  “Can you give me some time to decide?”

“Sure.  Take all the time you need.”  Ianto could tell by Jack’s reactions that his answer would be a “yes”.

“I’ve just got to... ”  Jack muttered as he stood, heading to the gents’.  Ianto watched him go, suddenly feeling very alone.

Jack entered the gents’ trembling slightly.  Ianto’s comment had surprised him.  He had thought Ianto just wanted to shag him to add a notch to his bedpost.  But, he wanted a date, an actual date.  And Jack knew he would agree to it.

He pushed the second door open, the sight before him breaking him from his reverie.  Owen was on his knees, sucking greedily on a man’s cock.  Jack hesitated, before hurrying back to their table.  He looked flustered.

“Can we go now?” he asked Ianto.

“Why?  Are you ok?”

“It’s Owen.  He’s... he’s...”

“He’s what Jack?”

“He’s on his knees, sucking some guy off in the toilets.”

“Aah.”

“Aah what?”

“That explains where his extra money is coming from.”

“How?”

“He’s a rent boy.”

“He’s what!?!”

“A rent boy, Jack,” Ianto stated calmly.  “Now just relax.  He’s heading back.”

Jack tried to relax, to clear his mind of the sight he had seen.  He thought about Ianto’s request for a date, moving closer to the young man as Owen returned.

“Drink anyone?”  Owen asked.

Ianto glanced at Jack.  “Two pints please, Owen.  Thanks.”

As Owen headed to the bar, Jack placed his hand on Ianto’s.  Ianto’s gaze had been fixed on Owen, wondering what to do about him.  Ianto started slightly at the unexpected touch.

“You ok?”

“Yep.  You just startled me slightly,” Ianto paused.  “I wasn’t expecting this.”  He indicated their joined hands.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I will go on a date with you.”  Jack could not help but smile at Ianto’s reaction.  The young man’s face up with delight.  He leant forward, kissing Jack lightly.

“Thank you.”


	6. The Date

The Date

Ianto and Jack arranged their date for the following Saturday.  Ianto booked a restaurant, refusing to tell Jack where, but mentioning that he should wear a suit.  And that he would drive.

Jack spent the days until the date in the archives.  An increase in Rift activity had led to an increase in field work, which, in turn, led to more reports for filing.

Tosh had been kept busy – even Owen had required treatment.  He had been delivering a round of coffee when the Rift alarm had sounded.  Gwen had pushed her chair back, knocking into the tray Owen had been carrying.  Three hot mugs of coffee landed on Owen, scalding him quite badly.  Ianto had sent them all home early that night, and monitored the Hub remotely.

Saturday arrived.  Ianto was alone in the Hub catching up on paperwork – or, rather, trying to catch up on paperwork!  His mind kept wandering to his upcoming date.  He was taking Jack to the St. David’s Hotel.  Ianto had a sudden thought that Jack might get the wrong idea, that Ianto had a room booked, but Ianto hoped he wouldn’t.

At 4p.m., Ianto gave up all pretence of work.  Shutting down the Hub, he headed home.  He had a list in his head of everything he needed to do when he got home, and he ran through it whilst driving; feed his fish, water his plants, shower, he still hadn’t decided what to wear, polish his shoes.  Had he forgotten anything?  He didn’t think so.

As he was entering his flat, his mobile rang.  He rummaged through his pockets, locating his phone in the last one he checked.  Checking the caller i.d., he answered.

“Jack.  What can I do for you?”

“I... mm... just wanted to double check what time you’re picking me up tonight.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7.”  Ianto fed his fish.  “I thought we could go for drinks, then dinner.  The table’s booked for 8.  Is that ok?”  Ianto filled a jug to water his plants.

“That’s fine, Ianto.”

“Jack.  Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah.  Just a little nervous, I suppose.”

 _You and me both_ thought Ianto.  “Don’t worry Jack.  I’ll not do anything you don’t want.”

“I know, Ianto.  It’s just... ” Jack paused.  “Just ignore me.  I’m being silly.”

“Just relax.  I’ll see you at 7.”

Once showered, Ianto studied the contents of his wardrobe.  Deciding what to wear, Ianto dressed, gelled his hair, then headed to collect Jack.

Jack, meanwhile, was having similar issues.  What do you wear on your first date with your boss, who’s also a man?  A suit.  Ianto had mentioned to wear a suit.

Jack had just tied his shoelaces when he heard a knock on his door.  Ianto was here.  Was it 7 already?  He opened the door, and his jaw dropped!

Ianto looked stunning.  His black suit had a delicate plum pinstripe, perfectly matching his plum shirt.  Plum handkerchief, black tie and shoes, shined so brightly Jack could see his face in them, completed the ensemble.  He kissed Jack, chastely.

“You look stunning,” Ianto admired Jack.  Jack had opted for a navy suit, with a cream shirt.  A red tie added a splash of colour.  “Are you ready to go?”

Smiling broadly, Jack accompanied Ianto to the car.  Ianto, being a true gentleman, held the car door open, closing it once Jack was seated.

They drove in silence.  The tension in the car was palpable.  Ianto hoped he had judged Jack correctly, and that the date was not going to be a disaster.  As he pulled into the car park of the St. David’s Hotel he glanced at Jack.  All the colour had drained from Jack’s face.

“It’s only drinks and dinner, Jack,” Ianto reassured him.  Jack smiled weakly.  “I promise you, I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Jack’s eyes darkened.  “And if I do want it?”  He flushed from his own admission, refusing to look at Ianto.

“Then we take it slowly.”  Ianto took Jack’s hand.  “You dictate the pace.  Ok?”

Jack smiled and nodded.

“Let’s go then.”

Ianto led Jack to the Tides Bar for drinks before dinner.  It was quiet for a Saturday night, and they managed to find a secluded table for some privacy.  They exchanged small talk, beginning to feel relaxed in each other’s company.

“Ianto, can I ask you something?  You don’t have to answer.”  Ianto raised an eyebrow.  “How did you come to be in charge of the team?  You’re younger than all of us - not that I have a problem with that.”

Ianto smiled.  “Seniority,” he replied.  “I worked in London, before moving to Cardiff after the London office... ah, closed.  Suzie was in charge then, but she lost it a little, and shot herself.  I was her second, and no-one else wanted the job.”

Jack nodded.  It made sense.  He had been told no-one lasted long in Torchwood, but had joined anyway.  Was that because of Ianto?  Or, had it just been time for a new challenge...

At that point, the maître d’ approached, advising their table was ready. 

*****

Their table was on the terrace, overlooking the Bay.  There were no flowers or candles at Ianto’s insistence.

Ianto held the chair for Jack, before sliding into his own chair.  The maître d’ handed them menus before leaving them to choose their meals.

Having chosen, they placed their menus on the table, waiting for their order to be taken.

“So, Jack.  How are you enjoying living in Cardiff?”

“Haven’t really seen much of it, to be honest.”  He smiled, wickedly, before continuing.  “I have a boss who makes me work long hours.  By the time I’m finished, I’m usually too tired to go out.  In fact, apart from a team night out, this is my first night out since I got here.”

“I’m sorry, Jack.  I hadn’t realised.”  _And, I never thought to ask..._

“It’s ok.”  Jack reached across the table, taking Ianto’s hand in his.  Their eyes met.  “It’s been worth the wait.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow.  “Do you mean you’ve been... ” he hesitated.  Jack continued.

“Waiting for you to ask me out on a date,” he paused.  “Or, to at least ask to have sex with me.”  Ianto looked puzzled, so Jack continued.  “I knew I would be offered the job as soon as we shook hands.  I felt... electricity.  And, you felt it too.  I saw it in your eyes.”

“So, you were waiting for me to proposition you?”

“Yes.  No.  Sort of.”

“Well, that cleared that up nicely.”  Ianto caught Jack’s eye.  “I didn’t want you to think I’d hired you because I fancied you.  “Sexual harassment in the workplace” doesn’t look good on a C.V., so I waited to see what would happen.”

“I didn’t want you to think that I’d only accepted the job offer because I fancied you.  And, I didn’t want you to think that I was throwing myself at you because I thought that was why I’d got the job.”

Both men laughed, realising that they had both wanted this since the day they had met.

The waiter arrived to take their order.  Jack smiled when Ianto ordered the wine.  It was an excellent choice, which would go with both their meals.

“How did you manage to get a terrace table at such short notice, Ianto?”  Jack enquired.

“As head of Torchwood, I have my contacts.”

“When did you book it?”

“The week you joined.”  Ianto admitted.  Both men laughed.  “I gave you time to either settle in or change your mind about the job.  Then I had to get the right opportunity to ask you... ”

“Timing is everything,” Jack agreed.

Once their meal arrived, they ate in companionable silence, exchanging only glances.  In between courses they chatted, holding hands across the table.

Following the meal, they returned to the bar for a brandy.  Ianto’s hand found its way to Jack’s thigh.  Jack’s breath hitched, eyes darkening.

“So, what now?”

“That’s entirely up to you, Jack.”

“I know it probably sounds crazy, but can we go for a walk around the Bay.  It’s such a nice night.”

Ianto smiled.  He stood, holding his hand out to Jack, who took it gently.

They walked hand in hand around the Bay.  There was a chill in the air.  It was a clear night; the Moon brightly reflecting the Sun’s light; the stars brilliant; their breath visible.

Finding a bench, they sat, snuggled together.  Ianto, absentmindedly, stroked his hand through Jack’s hair, placing light kisses on his head.

“Ianto.”

“Mmm.”

“Take me home.”

“Mmm.”

Jack turned to face him, lust evident.  “Stay the night.”

“Are you sure?”

He dragged Ianto to his feet before kissing him passionately.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”


	7. Jack's Flat

Jack’s Flat

Jack led Ianto back to his flat.  Ianto waited as Jack unlocked the door before they stumbled, together, into Jack’s hallway.  They laughed as they fell, Jack landing on Ianto’s back.  Ianto eased his way out from under Jack, rolling over, before taking Jack into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Their lips parted.  Jack pushed himself up, his eyes meeting Ianto’s.

“Better shut the front door,” he kissed Ianto’s nose.  “And move somewhere more comfortable... ” Jack got to his feet, offering Ianto a hand.  Ianto took it, pulling Jack back down on top of him.  He flipped Jack so he was under him, kissing him fiercely whilst grinding against him.

“Door... Ianto... Need to... close the... door.”  Jack managed, between kisses.  Ianto rolled off Jack, allowing him to stand.  Jack closed the door, and switched the light on.  He took a deep breath, before turning back.  Ianto still lay on the floor, his erection obvious from the tenting in his trousers.  Jack groaned.

“Ianto.  Before we go any further can we... can we talk?”  Jack sounded serious.  Ianto stood, re-arranging his trousers.  Jack led him into the living room.  “Coffee?  Something stronger?”

Ianto managed a weak smile.  “Coffee.  Unless I’m going to need something stronger.”

As Jack made coffee, Ianto nosed round Jack’s living room.  His DVD collection was up to date and varied, which surprised Ianto.  They were ordered by catalogue number, which didn’t surprise him!  Jack’s stereo was modern, with a fitting for a MP3 player, as well as a CD player and digital radio.  Books lined the back wall of the room, ordered as Ianto would have expected.

Jack returned with coffee as Ianto studied his CDs.  Placing both mugs on his coffee table, he smiled, apologetically, at Ianto.

“I’m sorry.  It’s not as good as Owen’s.  I’ve never been good at coffee.”  Jack was nervous, fidgety.

“Jack.  What’s wrong?”  Ianto pleaded with his eyes.  “Please tell me.”

Jack slumped onto his couch, head falling back, eyes closed.  He looked defeated, and Ianto could not understand why.

Taking Jack’s hand, Ianto knelt in front of him.  “Please Jack.”

Ianto’s sincerity broke Jack.  Tears welled in his eyes, and he shook with silent sobs.

“God, Ianto,” Jack, managed to look at Ianto.  “I want this so much, but... but... ” Jack trailed off, sniffing.

“But what Jack?  Please.  Have you changed your mind?  Do you want me to go?”

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hands.  “No.  No!  It’s not that.  It’s just... I’veneverbeenwithamanbefore.”  Having admitted what his problem was, Jack slumped again, expecting Ianto to leave.

Ianto smiled, relief sweeping over him.  “Is that all that’s wrong?”  He sat beside Jack, on his couch, pulling him close.

Jack wiped his eyes.  “I thought you wouldn’t want me if you knew I was still a... a... virgin.”

Ianto held him, his embrace warm and reassuring.  He chuckled, before turning Jack’s face to him, and kissing him oh so very gently.  Ianto smiled as their eyes met, lust evident, longing evident, but care also evident for Jack to see.

“Can I tell you a secret?”  Jack nodded, waiting for Ianto to continue.  “I’ve never been all the way with a man before.  I did some experimenting at Uni., but the furthest I ever went was giving someone a blowjob.”

“Really?”

“Really. We do this at your pace.  I don’t care if it takes a week or months for us to, you know, have sex.  There’s plenty of other stuff we can do.  Build up to it... ”

“Ianto?”

“Jack.”

“Shut up and take me to bed.”


	8. A Long Night...

A Long Night...

Ianto led Jack to the bedroom, kissing him all the way.  Once there, he allowed Jack to take over.  It was important, to Ianto, for Jack to feel comfortable, or this... whatever, would be over before it had even begun.

They stood, only the sound of their breathing breaking the silence, looking at each other.  The atmosphere was charged, alive with expectation and anticipation.  Unable to bear it any longer, Ianto removed his tie, revelling in the sound as it slid from under his collar.  He unfastened his top button.  Jack was there, pushing Ianto’s jacket from his shoulders, unfastening shirt buttons, kissing him deeply, fiercely, needing the contact.  Ianto’s shirt fell to the floor... Jack stopped.

“What’s wrong?”  Jack was staring at Ianto – or rather, at Ianto’s bare chest.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jack whispered.  He stepped closer to Ianto, running fingers through the fine smattering of hair on his chest, down his torso, to the waistband of Ianto’s trousers.  He slid his fingers round, until his hand rested in the small of Ianto’s back.  Pulling him close, Jack’s mouth found Ianto’s.  The kiss was deep, unhurried.  Jack palmed Ianto’s cock through his trousers, causing the young man to groan, taken by surprise.

Jack’s hands reach Ianto’s belt buckle, nimble fingers unfastening it.  Ianto toed his socks and shoes off, stepping out of his trousers when they fell, his erection barely contained within his briefs.

Mouths locked; groins ground; Ianto took no time in stripping Jack.  They stumbled to the bed, locked together at mouth... chest... groin... neither wanting to let go.  Desire burning through them, making them moan, until, lying face to face, they parted.

They smiled as Ianto lazily ran his fingers through Jack’s hair.  He placed a chaste kiss on Jack’s lips before pulling back.

“Tonight’s about you.  What you want,” he paused, eyes dark with lust.  “Tell me what you want, Jack.”

“I... I’d like to explore you,” Jack rolled onto Ianto, pinning him to the bed.  “Taste you; touch you; feel you completely naked under me... ”

Ianto slid his briefs off.  “I’m all your’s,” he whispered.  “Do what you want.”

It was an offer Jack could not refuse.  Stripping himself, Jack stretched himself over Ianto.  The first touch of their naked cocks sending exquisite sensations through him, which left him groaning. 

Continuing to rub his cock against Ianto’s, Jack nuzzled into Ianto’s neck; inhaling him; tasting him; teasing him; discovering all the little sounds Ianto made to a lick here, a suck there or a nip to his earlobe.

Moving his mouth back to Ianto’s, Jack ran his hands down Ianto’s arms, entwining their fingers, stretching Ianto’s arms above his head.  Ianto grasped the slatted headboard as Jack’s fingernails scraped down his forearms, then down his sides.

Jack paused, listening to the delicious sounds Ianto was making.  Ianto’s eyes were closed, heightening his other senses.  Feather light kisses were trailed across his jaw, his neck, into the dip between his collarbones.  Jack bit down on one of them, Ianto’s hips bucking in response.

“Open your eyes,” Jack instructed.  “I want you to watch.”

Ianto opened his eyes and watched as Jack laved first one nipple, then the other.  He gasped as Jack sucked a nipple into his mouth, holding it with his teeth, before flicking it with his tongue.  Ianto mewled at this, causing Jack to flick harder.

“Ja...ack,” Ianto whimpered.  Jack assaulted Ianto’s other nipple in a similar manner to the first.  Fingers twined in Ianto’s’ chest hair, tugging slightly.

Releasing Ianto from his “torture”, Jack knelt between Ianto’s legs.  His finger tips leisurely stroked along Ianto’s inner thighs.  He watched Ianto’s cock twitch, noting that it was leaking.  He dipped his head, tasting Ianto’s cock for the first time.  Ianto’s eyes widened as Jack’s tongue glanced over the tip of his cock.  Jack was watching Ianto as he took his cock into his mouth.  He gagged, his inexperience showing, as Ianto’s cock stuck in his throat.  He stroked his fingers through Jack’s hair, encouraging but not demanding.

The ache between Jack’s legs was becoming unbearable.  He released Ianto’s cock, moving to kiss him.  Their cocks rubbed.  Lust filled eyes met.  Jack’s hand grasped both cocks; the saliva on Ianto’s was enough for Jack’s needs.  He stroked them, increasing the pace slowly.

Ianto’s breath was coming in ragged gasps.  His eyes were closed, head back against the pillows.  Jack’s movements were becoming laboured, incoherent mutterings escaping his lips.

With a final stroke, Jack came, taking Ianto over the edge with him.  He collapsed beside Ianto, the young man pulling him close.  The kiss that followed was languorous, dreamlike.  Tongues entwined, hands wondering, still exploring.

Jack pulled back, gazing into Ianto’s eyes.  The look there told him it was going to be a long, but enjoyable, night...


	9. Monday Morning

Monday Morning

Two very sore men arrived at work, together, on Monday morning.  Tosh and Gwen exchanged glances, Gwen following Ianto to his office.  He winced as he sat.

“Good weekend then, boss?”  Gwen laughed at Ianto’s glower.

“Is Owen in yet?” Ianto queried.  “He wasn’t in the Tourist Office.”  Gwen ignored the question, sitting herself on the edge on Ianto’s desk.

“So, I take it you and Jack’s date went well?”  Gwen smiled, as Ianto started to blush.  “That good, eh? Come on, spill the beans... ”

“Speaking of beans, I could murder a coffee.”  Ianto peered out of his office.  “Which brings me back to my original question.  Is Owen in?”  He fixed Gwen with his piercing blue eyes.  She shook her head.

“Sorry, Ianto.  I haven’t seen him.”

“When you do, tell him I want to see him.”  Ianto picked up his pile of paperwork.  “Oh, and that I want coffee.  And, Gwen how was your weekend?”

Gwen batted his arm, leaving him to his paperwork.  Instead of returning to her workstation, Gwen headed for the archives.  She found Jack in “C”.

“So, Jack.  Good weekend?”

“Fine.  How about you?”  This did not satisfy Gwen’s curiosity.

“Yeah, it was good.”  She wandered round his desk, glancing at artefacts.  “How did your date go?”

“Does Ianto know you’re down here asking question?”  Gwen flushed, hastily heading back upstairs.  A cup of coffee waited on her desk.  She looked round, not seeing Owen, but did see Ianto heading to the archives, coffee in hand.  Smiling, Gwen switched her pc to the CCTV feed of the archives.

Ianto placed the coffee on Jack’s desk, easing into the spare seat.  Smiling, Jack slid the file into place, before sitting.  He sipped his coffee.

“Not Owen’s,” he commented.

“No.  He’s not in yet.”

“So, who made this?”

Ianto smirked.  “I did.”

“You did!”  Jack exclaimed.

“You don’t need to sound so surprised.  Who do you think trained Owen?”

“Ah.  Fair point.”  Jack locked eyes with Ianto.  “Still sore?”

Ianto laughed.  “Only when I move!”

Jack turned serious.  “I was wondering... wouldyouliketogooutagain,” he blurted.  “Only if you want to.”

“I’d love to.”  Ianto’s earpiece chirped – Gwen advising that Owen had arrived.  Ianto sighed.  “But right now, I’ve got to go and talk to Owen.”


	10. How Do You Solve A Problem Like Owen Harper

How Do You Solve A Problem Like Owen Harper

Ianto dropped into his chair behind his desk, remembering belatedly his aches.  He groaned, then smiled.  Pulling up Owen’s file, he flicked through the pages for the information he required – medical records and bank statements.  A knock on his office door alerted him to Owen’s arrival – with coffee!

“Come in Owen.  Take a seat.”  Ianto waited until Owen was seated – and he had a fresh cup of coffee before he started.

“You’re late, and you look like you’ve slept in the gutter.”  Ianto glowered at his wayward employee.  “Would you care to explain yourself?”

“Not really.”  Owen replied.

“Owen, I know what you were doing in the pub the other night.”  Ianto sighed.  “I’m worried about you.”

“What I do in my time is my business,” Owen snarled.  “Just stay out of it.”

“When it starts interfering with your work it becomes my business.”  Ianto took a sip of coffee.  “Now, would you like to tell me what’s going on, or shall I tell you what I think it is?”  Ianto raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head waiting for Owen.  Owen remained silent.

“This is how I see it.  Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong.”  Ianto took a deep breath.  “I’ve been reviewing your medical records and bank statements...”

“What!”  Owen exploded.  “You had no right to do that.”

Ianto remained calm.  “I have.  And I’ve done it for a reason.  Now calm down, or I’ll cuff you to the chair.”

Owen calmed down slightly – externally.  He was seething.  How dare Ianto pry into his business?  It was totally unforgiveable.  And then to threaten to restrain him...

“Looking at this, I have two options for what you’re doing.  The first is you’re selling Torchwood secrets.  But, if that’s the case, you’re not selling them in the right places,” Ianto shrugged.  “Option two is more likely, especially after what was witnessed the other night.  Are you selling yourself?”

Owen had the decency to look embarrassed.  He could never understand how Ianto could be so to the point but understanding at the same time.  He realised Ianto was still waiting for a response.  He mumbled an affirmation, hoping Ianto would leave it there.  He was not so lucky. 

“Why?”

“Does it really matter?  Isn’t it enough that I’ve admitted to it?”

Ianto considered this.  “Ok – for now.  I want you to report to Tosh for a complete medical.  No arguments.”  As Owen turned to leave, Ianto called after him.  “Owen, this stops here and now.  Anymore and I’m afraid I’ll have to relieve you of your duty.”

Owen left, knowing exactly what that meant.  Retcon.  No memories of working here – and knowing that bastard he worked for, he would lose a lot longer than that...


	11. Flashback: Ianto's POV

Flashback: Ianto’s POV

Ianto was relieved when the working day finished.  Tosh and Gwen left together, discussing civil partnership plans.  Owen had skulked out, avoiding Ianto completely.  Ianto knew Jack was still in the archives.  He smiled, wondering what he could do to earn a repeat performance of Saturday night.  Sitting back, he relaxed, closed his eyes, and thought about Jack; how he had made Ianto feel; what he had done to Ianto; what they had done to each other.

 _They had orgasmed together.  The kiss that followed had been languorous, dreamlike.  Then Ianto had known what he had wanted to do to Jack, if he would allow it.  “Jack” he had whispered.  “Can I suck your cock?”  That was just the start of what he planned._

 _Jack had agreed readily.  Ianto smiled, kissing Jack’s lips softly, before positioning himself between Jack’s thighs._

 _Jack’s cock was flaccid – well he had just come.  Ianto ignored it, concentrating his efforts on Jack’s balls instead.  Circling them with his tongue, he listened to Jack’s moans.  He sucked first one into his mouth, then the other.  Jack had gasped.  “God, Ianto.  No-one’s ever done that to me before.”  Ianto had chuckled, Jack had swatted his head._

A voice startled him.  He opened his eyes to see Jack standing in his office doorway.

“Are you ok?  You looked a million miles away.”  Jack’s voice was laced with concern, which eased as Ianto smiled.

“Don’t worry.  I was just thinking about Saturday night.  I needed a distraction from that lot.”  He waved a hand, indicating the paperwork on his desk.

Jack smiled.  “Was it working?”

Ianto adjusted his trousers.  “Yep.  It would appear to be.”  He smiled.  “Why are you still here?  The rest of the team left hours ago.”

“I know.  I wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you.”

Ianto’s eyes darkened with lust.  “Much as I would love to have your assistance with this,” he looked down, “it really would not be appropriate in the workplace.  Even if it is after hours.”

Jack sighed.  “You’re the boss.  I’ll leave you to your paperwork.”  Ianto watched Jack leave.  His paperwork was piled high – and his cock was throbbing.  And he’d just refused the best offer he’d had all day!  He lifted his pen and the first file.

 _Releasing Jack’s balls, Ianto turned his attention to Jack’s inner thighs, ghosting kisses, lightly flicking Jack’s balls with his tongue as he brushed past them, listening to every sound Jack made._

 _Jack’s cock was reacting to Ianto’s touches elsewhere, so Ianto turned his attention there.  A long stroke with his tongue had Jack quivering.  Pulling back the foreskin, Ianto’s tongue leisurely licked across the glans.  Ianto felt Jack stiffening under his hand._

His phone rang.  Glancing at the caller i.d., he flipped it open.

“Tosh.  What can I do for you?”

“We’ve set a date for the ceremony, and we were hoping we could have a couple of weeks off for our honeymoon.”

“Ok.  Have you got the date for me?”  Ianto paused, smiling.  “You know I can’t let both of you off at the same time.”

“Ianto!  What do you mean?  We can’t go on honeymoon separately!”

“Tosh.  I was joking.”

“Well it wasn’t very funny.”

“I’m sorry.  It’s not a problem.  I’ll get cover in from UNIT.  So, what’s the date?”

“Eight weeks on Saturday.”

“That soon?  Still, not a problem.  Will I be getting an invite?”

“Of course.  And, thanks Ianto.”

“What for?”

“Just... being you.  I’ve got to go.  See you tomorrow.”

Ianto put his phone down.  Sighing, he rubbed his eyes.  Still so much to do.  He headed to the kitchen to make coffee.  Machine on, he leant back against the wall.

 _Inch by inch, he swallowed Jack’s cock.  The weight was heavy on his tongue, but familiar.  He’d forgotten how much he enjoyed “giving head”.  Humming happily, Ianto fondled Jack’s balls, as the vibrations went straight to Jack’s cock.  Jack was already panting heavily when Ianto fingered his anus.  The puckered entrance was tight, resistant to his touch.  He slid his finger into his mouth beside Jack’s cock, slicking it, before returning it to Jack’s arse.  He released Jack’s cock with a pop._

 _“Jack” he had said.  “Can I make love to you?”  Jack’s eyes had closed.  He looked thoughtful._

 _“Yes” he had replied.  Ianto had leant over and kissed him, before..._

The coffee machine beeped, indicating the coffee was ready.  Ianto grabbed a mug full before heading back to his office.

 _... he had gone in search of his trousers.  Finding the lube and condoms he had put in (no harm in thinking positively), he climbed back onto the bed.  Settling back between Jack’s legs, Ianto wrapped his mouth around Jack’s cock, while he lubed his hands._ _Continuing to suck, he circled Jack’s anus, easing a finger into the tight ring of muscle.  Jack gasped, tightening round Ianto’s finger, then relaxed as his body adjusted to the sensation._

 _Once Jack had relaxed, Ianto added a second finger, stretching Jack further, twisting them, hitting Jack’s prostate.  “God, Ianto!  Do that again!”  So he had, and again, before a third finger joined the first two, scissoring, stretching.  Ianto withdrew them._

 _Ianto slicked his cock before rolling the condom on, and slicking again, maintaining eye contact with Jack.  There was a hungry, feral look in both sets of eyes._

 _Positioning himself at Jack’s entrance, Ianto gave Jack one final chance to change his mind.  He didn’t.  Ianto nudged past the outer ring of muscle, gently easing in, inch by inch.  Fully seated, he dropped his head, kissing Jack hungrily, hips rocking, electricity sparking between them._

 _Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto’s waist, encouraging him – harder, faster, deeper.  Ianto obliged willingly, pounding into the older man.  He felt Jack’s hand sliding between them, grasping his own cock, stroking in time with Ianto’s thrusts._

 _All smoothness went from their movements.  They were both getting close.  Ianto could feel Jack’s muscles relaxing and contracting around him.  His breathing was becoming as erratic as his thrusting.  Jack went over the edge.  Muscles contracted tighter around Ianto.  White light exploded behind his eyes as he orgasm took him, wave upon wave of pleasure washing over him, before he collapsed, spent, beside Jack._ __

Smiling, Ianto sipped his coffee.

 _Jack had held him afterwards, rocking him until coherency returned.  The kiss that followed had been searing, and Ianto had felt an added desire in it from Jack.  When their eyes met Ianto knew what Jack wanted._

“Jack” Ianto thought, glancing at his watch.  It was not too late.  He had one thing to do first...

Ten minutes later, Ianto pulled up outside a non-descript house in a non-descript street in Splott.  He knocked.  The door opened, and he entered.

He knew the way.  Entering the back room, he was greeted by a raised eyebrow from the man behind the desk.

Ianto handed over an envelope from his inside pocket.  “You know what to do.”  And left.

Twenty minutes later, he knocked on Jack’s door...


	12. Flashback: Jack's POV

Flashback: Jack’s POV

Jack arrived home, disappointed that Ianto had not wanted his company.  Was he just a notch on Ianto’s bedpost?

Stripping out of his work clothes, he lay on top of his bed, considering his relationship with Ianto.  Ianto had been thinking about Saturday night – and the look on his face on Saturday when...

 _Ianto collapsed spent beside Jack.  Jack had rocked Ianto in his arms until the young man’s coherency had returned.  In the kiss that followed Jack had tried to convey how he felt, what he wanted._

 He felt a stirring in his groin, followed by his stomach rumbling.  Sighing, he headed into his kitchen.  The fridge was all but bare, but he found a frozen lasagne at the back of his freezer.  After popping it in the oven, he sank into his couch, heavy eyes closing.

 _Jack had pushed Ianto onto his back.  Breaking the kiss, he had dipped his head, licking the sweat from between Ianto’s collarbones, down his sternum to his semen coated abdomen.  Jack had licked, lazily, at the drying stain on Ianto’s skin.  Ianto had groaned when Jack had scraped his teeth through the smattering of hair, freeing globules of drying semen._

 _Jack allowed his hand to slide between Ianto’s legs.  They had kissed, Jack’s hand pumping Ianto’s flaccid cock.  Deepening the kiss, Jack began grinding his groin against Ianto’s hip.  Arousal so soon seemed impossible, but both men’s cocks were stirring._

The oven timer pinged.  Jack dragged himself through to his kitchen.  Removing the lasagne from the oven, Jack’s thoughts drifted back to Saturday night.

 _Rolling on top of Ianto, Jack broke the kiss.  Their eyes met; cocks rubbed together._

 _“Oh, God, Ianto.  You do the most amazing things to me.  I’d never imagined...”  A fierce kiss silenced Jack._

 _“Would you fuck me Jack?”_

 _“I... I don’t know, Ianto.  I... I... ”_

 _Ianto rolled them, so Jack was under him.  His fingers entwined with Jack’s hair.  “It doesn’t matter.”  They kissed.  “When you’re ready.”_

The lasagne was barely warm when Jack finally sat down to eat it.  His cock was semi-erect at the memory of Saturday.  The things Ianto had done to him; the feel of Ianto’s cock in his arse; tongue down his throat; his cock down his throat.

 _Ianto slid down Jack’s body, ghosting kisses, feather light touches, reaching his groin.  Jack groaned as Ianto’s mouth engulfed his cock.  Ianto was good, real good.  Jack’s cock was nearly hard under Ianto’s gifted mouth._

 _“Where did you learn to do that?”  Jack had gasped.  Ianto had chuckled, the vibrations going straight to Jack’s head.  “Ianto.  I... I want to... you know.”_

 _Ianto released Jack’s cock with a pop.  Grinning, he moved to kiss Jack.  “No, Jack.  Tell me what you want.”_

 _Jack blushed, ducking his head into Ianto’s neck.  “I... I would like to... to make love to you.”_

Finishing his dinner, Jack washed up, before heading into his shower.  Standing under the spray, Jack gently grasped his cock, stroking slowly.

 _Ianto worked Jack’s cock, hands and mouth synchronised in brining pleasure to Jack, and, ultimately, to himself._

 _“Can I ride you Jack?”_

 _“Anything you want, Ianto.”  Jack gasped.  “Just keep doing that to me... ”_

 _“Will you prep me?”  Jack reached for the lube, rolling Ianto in the process.  Lubing his hands, Jack reached between Ianto’s legs, fondling his balls, before reaching Ianto’s anus._

The water was starting to run cold.  Jack switched the shower off, grabbed a towel, and went to his bedroom.  He dried himself, before lying, naked, on his bed.

 _Ianto’s anus had been tight.  Jack’s fingers circled the tight ring of muscle, before probing the tightness.  He worked his way through the tightness, first finger knuckle deep.  Ianto groaned; Jack pushed deeper, wiggling his finger, stretching Ianto enough to insert a second finger._

 _“More, Jack,” Ianto gasped as Jack inserted a third finger, scissoring, stretching, lubing Ianto, until..._

 _... Ianto flipped him.  “Need you now, Jack.”  Ianto lowered himself, lining himself up with Jack’s cock.  He groaned as his body engulfed Jack, inch by inch, lowering himself, impaling himself on Jack._

 _Fully seated, Ianto used Jack’s shoulders to balance himself.  Jack grasped his hips, helping the younger man to find his rhythm._

Fisting his cock, Jack imagined it was Ianto riding him, like he had on Saturday night.  His other hand slid between his legs, grasping his balls.

 _Ianto moved his hands, grasping Jack’s balls with one hand, the other stroking his own cock, increasing his pace.  Jack’s hips were bucking under him, his movements becoming more erratic._

 _Ianto came first, shooting his load over Jack.  His muscles clenched around Jack, pulling his orgasm from him, milking him for every drop.  Jack screamed his release, Ianto’s name on his tongue._

A knock on his door roused Jack from his reverie.  Rising, he grabbed a t-shirt and jogging trousers, and headed to the door.

Opening it, he smiled.  Ianto pushed Jack against the wall, fiercely kissing him, as his foot kicked the door closed.


	13. Revelations and Restraints

Revelations and Restraints

Ianto

Ianto dropped to his knees, sliding Jack’s trousers over his hips, freeing his erection.  He placed open mouth kissed from Jack’s balls to glans, eliciting soft groans from his lover’s mouth.  Jack’s glans was shining with pre-cum.  He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with Ianto’s skilled mouth.

Within minutes, Jack’s release hit him.  He slid down the wall, sated.  Pulling Ianto into his arms, he kissed him deeply.

“You have got to tell me where you learned to do that.”

Rising to his feet, Ianto took a deep breath, one hand on his hip, the other ran through his hair, back to Jack.  Decision made, he turned to Jack, offering his hand to help him up.

“Ok.” Ianto stated.  “I’ll tell you.”

Owen

Owen was in his usual seat, in his usual pub.  An empty pint glass sat in front of him, a half-empty one in his hand.  Glancing round surreptitiously he tried to spot a potential client.

A group of men sat in the corner – watching Owen.  They did not approach him.  They were watching.  And waiting.

Ianto

Ianto sat on Jack’s couch, head in hands.  He felt Jack sit beside him, then an arm round his shoulders.

“It’s ok,” Jack murmured.  “Take your time.”

“I was fourteen” Ianto started “when my tad kicked me out.”  Jack held him tighter.  “He caught me kissing my best friend, Tom.  Said he wasn’t having a homo for a son.”

Jack placed a kiss on Ianto’s temple.  “What happened to you?”

“I had enough money for a very cheap B&B for a couple of nights.  I knew I couldn’t get a job because I didn’t have a national insurance number.  I only had one option,” he paused.  “I went on the game – became a rent boy.  Blow-jobs for a fiver.”

Owen

Owen smiled behind his glass when he saw one of his best clients walk into the pub.  He glanced in Owen’s direction, nodding slightly, before heading to the bar.

Owen drank slowly, watching his client, timing the finishing of his pint carefully, not wanting to look to eager.

His client finished his pint, placing his glass back on the bar.  He left, glancing at Owen, as he headed outside.

Owen finished his pint.  He waited a few seconds before following.

His client was waiting in the alley beside the pub.  Owen dropped to his knees, reaching for his client’s zip.

Ianto

Jack stood, and headed for the drinks’ cabinet.  He poured himself a brandy and a double for Ianto.  He passed Ianto his glass.

“So, what happened next?”  Jack regained his seat, placing his arm back around Ianto.

“I was on the streets for two days.”

“And?”

“I was grabbed by four guys.  Taken to a house in Splott.”  Ianto ran his hands through his hair, before downing his brandy.  “The house belonged to Dai Evans, vice lord of Cardiff.”  Ianto stood.  He took his glass and poured another drink.

“Ianto.  What happened?”

“I was taken to the backroom, forced to my knees,” Ianto paused.  Jack held him.

Owen

Before he had touched the zip, Owen was grabbed by four guys.  He was bundled into the back of a car, and driven to a house in Splott.

Ianto: Aged 14

“What’s your name, boy?”

Ianto muttered his reply, repeating louder when his head was yanked back.  “Ianto Jones.”

“And how old are you, Ianto?”

“18.”  A hand connected, firmly, with Ianto’s face, knocking him sideways.

“On your knees.  How old are you?”

“14, sir.”

“And you’re on the streets?  Why?”

“I need to earn money.  I can’t get a job... ”

“So, you thought you could just go on the streets?”

“Yes, I... I had to do something... ”

Dai pulled Ianto’s head back by the hair.  “I own these streets, boy.  You can’t just start working them like you own them.”

“But... but... ”

“You have three options, and the only reason you’re getting an option is because you’re a kid.”  Ianto tilted his head to look at Dai.  Big blue eyes met Dai’s.  “First option; you go home.  Sort out your differences with your parents.  Live happily ever after.  Second option; you go back on the streets.  I wouldn’t recommend it.  My boys pick you up again it’ll not work out as well for you.  In fact, when they’re done with you, you won’t be able to sit down for a while.  And no-one will look at that pretty face of yours again, because it won’t be pretty any longer.”  He held Ianto’s chin.

“What’s the third option?”  Ianto queried.  The first two options really didn’t appeal to him.

“You come and work for me.”

“What?”

“Come and work for me.”  He nodded to the man behind Ianto, who dragged Ianto to his feet, before leaving.

“Doing what?”

“Exactly what you would be doing on the streets, except you’d be doing it in a safe environment.”

Owen

Owen was dragged from the car to the backroom of a non-descript house in a non-descript street in Splott.  Dai Evans was waiting for him.

Evans glanced at the photograph on his desk, nodded to his men, who threw Owen onto the floor.

“On your knees,” he instructed.

Owen scrambled to his knees.

“What’s your name?”

“Owen Harper,” Owen mumbled.

“You’ve been working my patch, Owen Harper.”  Dai stated.  “Now you find out what happens to people who try to muscle in on my action.”

Evans nodded his head.  The men behind Owen dragged him from the room.

Ianto

“So, what did you do?” Jack asked.

“I took option three.”  Ianto sounded distant.  “I went to work for Dai Evans.”

“Tell me about him.”

Ianto took a deep breath.  “He was younger than you’d expect a crime lord to be – only ten years older than me.  Dark hair, dark eyes, handsome.  I suppose I had a crush on him, which was one reason why I stayed.  I couldn’t go home, and I was too afraid to go back on the streets.”

He got himself another drink.  “Dai taught me a lot – not just “giving head”.”  He smiled at Jack’s expression.

“He taught you that well.”

Ianto smiled.  “He did.  Really well.”  Ianto’s eyes took on a dreamy look, before he snapped back to the present.  “He made me return to school, and let me go to Uni. when I was 18.”  Ianto helped himself to another drink.

“What else happened, Ianto?  What did he make you do?”

“No, Jack.  You’ve got him all wrong.  He didn’t make me do anything.  I made the choice to work for him.  I did what I did voluntarily.”

“But, Ianto, you were 14.  Underage.”

“I know Jack,” Ianto sounded frustrated.  “I shouldn’t have told you.  You don’t understand.”

“Please, Ianto.  I’m not judging you.  I want to understand.”  He took Ianto’s hands.  “Please.  Tell me.”

“Jack.  You were the first man I had sex with.  You do believe me, don’t you?”

“I do, Ianto.  I do believe you,” Jack paused.  “It’s not about us, Ianto.  It’s about what happened to you.”

“Dai protected me, Jack.  I gave blow-jobs only.  Never left the house to work.  No-one touched me.”  Ianto paused.  “He was like an older brother to me, well, except for the blow-jobs.”

“Do you ever see him?”

Ianto looked away, guilt etched on his face.

“Ianto.  Talk to me.  What have you done?  Do you still see Dai?”

“I still see him Jack.  I still work for him.”  Ianto’s head dropped into his hands.  Jack looked stunned.


	14. Explanations and Excuses

Explanations and Excuses

Jack stared at Ianto.  “You still work for him?”

“Yes.”

“Are you telling me you’re still a rent-boy?”  Jack’s tone was one of incredulity.  He was finding it difficult to understand what was happening.

Ianto looked at Jack, silent pleading in his eyes not to be judged.  “No.  I don’t do that anymore.  Haven’t done that since I left Cardiff at 18.”

Jack helped himself to a large brandy.  He drank it quickly.  Struggling to come to terms with what he was hearing, he turned to Ianto.

“So what exactly do you do for Dai Evans if you’re not a rent-boy?”

Ianto took a deep breath.  He knew Jack would realise what had happened as soon as he told him.  “I help to protect his patch.”

“Meaning?”

“If I know of anyone working the streets who are not one of Dai’s boys, I let him know.  He then deals with the culprits accordingly.”  Ianto slumped onto Jack’s couch.  He knew the whole situation was going to get a lot worse very soon.

Jack knelt in front of Ianto.  “How are they dealt with?” he asked softly, although he wasn’t really sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“That depends on their age,” Ianto paused, “and if they’re still clean.”

“Clean?”

“Not on drugs.  Dai won’t touch junkies.”

“Right, so, depending on their age what happens,” Jack held Ianto’s eyes, “assuming they’re clean?”

Ianto stood.  He helped himself to another brandy.  The rate they were going, the bottle was not going to last long.

“Kids, under 18s, that is, get offered the same three options I was offered.”  Ianto swallowed his brandy.  “I was the first kid Dai had to deal with.  I suppose I set a precedent.  Dai’s helped so many kids off the street now, and, his methods might not be ... socially approved, but some of those kids would be dead if it wasn’t for Dai.”

“And you.”  Ianto smiled weakly at Jack’s reply.  He still hadn’t asked what happened to over 18s – and Ianto was dreading answering that question.  He knew what would be happening to Owen if he’d gone out tonight.  He knew he should feel guilty, but he didn’t.  He had warned Owen, and was obligated to Dai.  With a sigh, he poured another brandy.

“And those over 18?”  There it was.  Crunch time.  Ianto gulped his brandy.

“Are you sure you want to know?”  Ianto couldn’t face Jack.

Jack stood beside Ianto, soothing hand stroking up and down the young man’s spine.  “Please tell me.”

Ianto turned to face Jack.  “By the time Dai’s boys have finished with them no-one will look at them.  And the thought of sex will not be a pleasant one.”

“Meaning?”  Ianto turned and put his glass down.  He steadied himself before turning to face Jack.

“They’re gang raped, knifed and dumped back where they were found.”

“And you help with this?”  Jack could not believe what he was hearing.  Trembling he sat on his couch.

“I’ll go now.”  Ianto said quietly.

Jack sprang to his feet.  “Answer my question.”

Ianto sighed.  “I already have Jack.  I advise Dai of anyone working on his patch that shouldn’t be.”

The penny dropped.  “Owen.”

“What about Owen?”  Ianto’s heart sank.  Jack had worked out what Ianto was feeling guilty about.

“The other night, in the pub,” Jack grabbed Ianto’s shoulders, forcing eye contact, “you said Owen was a rent-boy.”

“Yes,” Ianto replied dully.

“You didn’t know, did you?”

“No.  Not until then.”

“Which means he’s not one of Dai’s, is he?”

“No.”

“Have you told Dai about him?”  Ianto was silent.  His silence told Jack his answer, but he still wanted to hear it. “Ianto.  Have you told Dai about Owen?”

“Yes.  I had to.”

“When?”

“Tonight.  Before I came here.”

“Does Owen know you’ve betrayed him?”

“No.  Jack, I spoke to him today.  Told him not to go out again.  It was the most I could do.”  Ianto rubbed his eyes.  “I couldn’t tell him about Dai.”  Ianto was close to tears.  His voice hitched as he spoke.  “I couldn’t tell him.  If he went out tonight... ”

Jack’s tone was cold.  “If he went out tonight what would happen?”

Red-rimmed blue eyes met Jack’s.  “Dai’s boys would pick him up.”

Jack stared at Ianto in horror.  The younger man broke down, but Jack no longer had any sympathy for him.


	15. Owen's Ordeal

Owen’s Ordeal

Owen was dragged from the room, struggling all the way.  A door was opened, and he was thrown down a flight of concrete stairs.

Regaining consciousness, Owen realised he was naked – and tied down.  He shivered from both cold and fear.

The door opened.  Footsteps sounded on the stairs.  Owen was unable to ascertain how many individuals were there.  His heart was thumping, blood pounding in his ears.

Owen tried to turn, to see what was happening.  One of the men grabbed him, told him to stay still.  He complied, hoping that if he co-operated they would go easy on him.  He was so wrong.  His fate had been sealed when his boss handed an envelope with his photograph in it to Dai Evans.  And his punishment was only just starting.

Owen screamed as the first cock plunged into him.  A knife sliced through the skin on his back.  Blood flowed from the wound in Owen’s back.  The pain was intolerable.  It didn’t take long for him to become lightheaded.  Darkness followed soon after, but the punishment continued.


	16. Consequences

Consequences

“I really think you should leave now.”

Ianto raised his head.  “Jack, please, I can explain.”

“No.  Just go Ianto.”  Jack turned his back.  Ianto staggered to his feet.  He placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder.  Jack turned angrily.  “Don’t touch me!  You’ve thrown Owen to the wolves,” he shouted, before continuing more quietly.  “Just leave.  Please.”

Ianto left in silence.  Once he was on the pavement outside Jack’s house he slipped his phone from his pocket.

“I need a lift.”  The phone was returned to his pocket.  He waited patiently.  The car arrived within five minutes.  Twenty minutes later he knocked on the door of a non-descript house in a non-descript street in Splott.

Jack

Jack had watched Ianto leave, not knowing what to do.  He watched him waiting on the pavement, then leaving.  Jack sighed, before returning to the bottle of brandy.

Ianto

The door opened.  Ianto headed through to the back room.

“Is he here?”

“Yes.”

“In the basement?”

“Yes.”

Ianto turned to leave the room, but Dai called him back.  “Ianto.”  Ianto turned to face him.  “You know I still love you, don’t you?”

“I know Dai.  I love you too.”

Ianto headed to the basement.  Owen’s limp form was lying, still naked, on a polythene sheet.  Blood still oozed from his wounds.  Ianto crouched down beside Owen, running his fingers through the unconscious man’s hair.

“You should have listened to me, Owen.”  He stood, turning to the men.  “You’ve done a good job, boys.  Dress him, and dump him where you found him.”

Dai was leaning in his office doorframe when Ianto exited the basement.  Stepping forward, he grasped Ianto’s hand, stroking his thumb over Ianto’s knuckles.  Brown eyes met blue, searching.

“Stay?”  Dai’s voice was a near whisper.

“I can’t, Dai,” Ianto shook his head.  “You know I can’t.”

Ianto was late to work the following morning.  He was also wearing the same clothes as the previous day.  Tosh and Gwen exchanged a concerned glance.

“Morning ladies,” Ianto called, as he headed to his office.  Gwen followed, hot on his heels.

“Ianto.  What’s going on?”

“What do you mean, Gwen?”

“You’re late, Owen’s not in and Jack’s sulking in the archives.”  Ianto raised an eyebrow to this.

“And why does that mean there’s something going on?”  The look Gwen gave him brooked no nonsense.  “I had a bit too much to drink last night.  I stayed with a friend.  I don’t know about Owen or Jack.  Ask them.”  He paused.  “Right now, I’m going for a shower and a clean suit.”

Ianto was heading to the shower when Jack appeared from the archives.

“Can I talk to you, sir?”  Jack asked.  “In your office?”

“Sure.  No problem.”  Ianto turned back to his office, entering after Jack.  He closed the door behind them.  “What would you like to discuss.”

Jack glowered at Ianto.  “I think you already know, _sir_.”  His voice was laced with sarcasm on the “sir”.  Ianto raised an eyebrow.  He sat himself behind his desk, and waited for Jack to continue.

“Owen hasn’t come in yet,” Jack started.  “Do you know where he is?”

“Why would I know?  I’m only just in myself.”  Ianto paused.  “Have you tried phoning him?”

“Surely that’s your job.”  There was a long silence as Ianto considered his options.  He didn’t want to phone Owen while Jack was in his office, but he also didn’t want Jack to try phoning him.  “You could try phoning him now.”

Ianto sighed.  “Leave it Jack.  I’ll deal with it in my own time.”

“No, Ianto.  Do it now.”  Jack stood, leaning over Ianto’s desk.  “You know what’s happened to him, don’t you?  That’s why you don’t want to phone him, isn’t it?”

“Jack, please.  Drop it.”  Ianto stormed out of his office, leaving Jack open-mouthed. 

Ianto

Ianto headed to the showers. He stripped off his day old suit, dumping it unceremoniously on the floor of the locker room, before he stepped under the spray.

The water was hot, near scalding.  Ianto leant heavily against the shower stall, water massaging his shoulder muscles.  His thought drifted from the issues of the day to the events of the previous night.  Dai had been so gentle with him, caressing him, soothing him.  He knew he shouldn’t have – Dai was like an older brother to him, but he had been unable to stop.  He soaped himself, imagining Dai’s soft touches, finally rinsing himself off.

Towelling himself, his thoughts returned to work, and the issues surrounding Owen.  Owen who had disobeyed a direct order.  Owen who had been brutalised by Dai’s men.  Owen who could be dead for all Ianto knew.  With a heavy heart, Ianto dressed and returned to his office.

Jack

Jack stared at Ianto’s retreating back.  He could not believe what had just happened.  He exited Ianto’s office to speak to Tosh.  As Ianto’s second, and medical officer, he hoped she could help him.  If she could have Ianto declared medically unfit for duty, then perhaps they could sort this whole mess out.

“Tosh.  Could I speak to you in Ianto’s office?  Please?”  Tosh followed Jack, intrigued with why he would want to speak to her in private.  Closing the door behind them, Jack turned to Tosh.

“I’m really concerned about Ianto,” Jack began.  “He’s mixed up with a bad crowd, and I think he’s had something done to Owen.”

“What do you mean, Jack?”

“Yes, Jack.  What do you mean?”  They both turned to see Ianto standing in the doorway.


	17. Revolutions and Resolutions

Revolutions & Resolutions

“Ianto, where’s Owen?”  Tosh queried.

Ianto sat behind his desk.  Taking a deep breath, he answered Tosh.  “Honest answer, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Jack asked.

“He’s not at work, and he’s not answering his phone.  Therefore, I don’t know where he is.”  Ianto rubbed his hands over his face.  The whole situation was getting out of hand.  Maybe he could ask Dai to deal with Jack for him.

“Ianto.”  Ianto jerked back to the present as Jack spoke gently to him.  “Did Dai’s boys pick Owen up last night?”

Tosh turned to Jack.  “Who’s Dai?”

“It doesn’t matter Tosh,” Ianto replied.  “Can you leave us now.  Please.”  As Tosh turned away, Ianto called after her.  “And can you close the door please.”

Tosh closed the office door behind her.  Ianto directed Jack to sit.

“Where is Owen, Ianto?”

“Jack, I’m getting sick of this,” Ianto started.  “Drop it.  If I hear anymore from you about it, I’m going to have to throw you in the vaults.  Now, get back to work.”

Jack looked as though he might argue, but thought better of it.  He left Ianto’s office, heading straight for the archives.  Tosh caught his eye.  He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

As soon as Jack left his office, Ianto picked up his phone.  He dialled.  The call was answered immediately.

“Ianto.  What can I do for you?”

“We need to talk.  Can you meet me at the Millennium Centre in fifteen minutes?”  Ianto paused.  “Things are getting crazy.”  His voice sounded panicky.

“Calm down, Ianto.  It’ll all work out.  See you soon.”

Ianto organised his paperwork before leaving the office ten minutes later, via the Tourist Office.  Jack followed his movements via the CCTV before following him.

Dai was waiting when Ianto arrived at the Millennium Centre.  He took the young man in his arms, kissing him deeply.  When they broke the kiss, Ianto dropped his head onto Dai’s shoulder.

They had just sat down on the Plass, Dai’s arm around Ianto’s shoulders, when Jack arrived on the scene.  Ianto’s head was in his hands, Dai murmuring, soothingly, in his ear, so he missed Jack’s arrival.

“Ianto,” Jack broke the moment.  Ianto sprang to his feet.

“Jack!  What are you doing here?”

“I followed you.”

“You what?  Why?”

“Owen.”

Ianto turned his back on Jack, running a hand through his hair.  He shook his head before turning back.

“Jack, please.  I asked you to leave it.”  Dai stood, placing a reassuring hand on Ianto’s shoulder.  Jack turned to him.

“I assume you’re Dai Evans.”  Dai nodded.  “Where’s Owen?  What have you done to him?”  Dai didn’t answer.

Tension grew between the three men.  Ianto was trembling.  Dai moved his arm around Ianto’s waist to support him. 

Ianto’s phone rang.  Digging his phone out of his pocket, Ianto turned away from Jack and Dai.  He flipped it open, answering without checking the caller i.d.

“Ianto Jones.”

“Hi Ianto.  It’s Andy Davidson.”

“Andy.  What can I do for you?”

“It’s official business, I’m afraid,” Andy paused.  “I’m at A&E.  Owen Harper’s been brought in.  You’re down as his next of kin.”

“How is he?”

“He’s alive – barely.  Ianto, he’s taken some abuse, but I’d rather not discuss it over the phone.”

Ianto sighed.  “I’ll send Jack.  I’ve got something I need to sort, then I’ll head over.  Thanks for letting me know.”  Hanging up, Ianto turned to Jack.  “Owen’s at A&E.  Could you go, please?”

Jack looked thoughtfully at Ianto.  After squeezing the young man’s shoulder he left them.

“Ianto.”  Dai spoke softly.  “Is Owen one of your employees?”  Ianto nodded.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was doing my job, Dai.  The one you pay me to do.”  Ianto was starting to struggle emotionally.  It was too close to home for him.  Dai pulled him close.

“I don’t want you working for me anymore, Ianto.”  Surprised blue eyes met concerned brown eyes.  “You have your own job to do – which is far more important.”  Ianto looked puzzled.

Taking his hand, Dai led Ianto to the edge of the bay.  They stood in silence, looking out towards Penarth and the barrage.  Ianto finally broke the silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Ianto, I know you work for Torchwood.  Don’t know what you do for them but, by the way Jack responded to your request, I’d say you’re in charge.”  Dai forced eye contact.  “You are, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Jack loves you, you know.”  Dai was back to staring out over the water.  “Do you want to be with him?”

“He hates me Dai.  I’m pretty sure he’s plotting to overthrow me.”

“Ianto, are you blind?”  Dai laughed.  “Did you not notice the way he looked at you.  He was worried for your safety at my hands.  So, tell me.  Do you want to be with him?”

“Yes.”  Ianto finally broke.  The events of the previous 48 hours had taken their toll on him.  Dai held him as he sobbed himself dry, shuddering in the older man’s arms.

“Go to him,” Dai whispered to Ianto.  “I’ll make sure you never have any problems with my boys.  You or your staff.”

“I love you, Dai,” Ianto managed through his sobs.  Big blue eyes gazed into brown.  “Will I see you again?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”  Dai placed a chaste kiss on Ianto’s lips before leaving him.

Ianto stared across the Bay.  For the first in ten years he was his own man.  And he had a lot of bridges to repair before he could live the life he wanted – with Jack.


	18. Baby Steps

Baby Steps

Andy was outside Owen’s hospital room when Ianto arrived.

“How is he?”  Ianto asked.

“The doctor’s in with him now.”  Andy paused.  “Ianto, he’s been given a really thorough going over.  Do you know anyone who would have done something like this to him?”  Luckily for Ianto he was not facing Andy.  Panic flitted across his face, before his calm exterior returned.

“No idea, Andy.  We’ve probably crossed a lot of people in Owen’s time.”  Ianto turned back to Andy.  “I’d better go and talk to the doctor now.”

Ianto entered Owen’s room.  The doctor was finishing Owen’s obs.  Jack was staring out of the window.  He turned as Ianto entered the room.

Jack hurried across the room, catching Ianto before he collapsed.  The young man was exhausted.  The colour had drained from his face when he had seen Owen.  Jack led Ianto from Owen’s room.  He sat Ianto down, before turning to Andy.

“I’m just taking Ianto to the canteen.  Any change in Owen, page me.  Please.”  Andy looked at Ianto, nodding his agreement to Jack’s request.

Jack led Ianto to the canteen, sitting him down before getting him a hot, sweet cup of tea.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Ianto’s voice was little more than a whisper.

“Drink your tea, then we’ll talk.”  He watched Ianto’s tea spill as the young man’s hands shook.  Ianto finally managed to finish his tea, colour returning to his pale cheeks.

“Feeling better?”  Jack asked.

Ianto managed a weak smile.  “Slightly.”  He looked thoughtful.  “What did the doctor say about Owen?”

“Oh, the usual.  The next 24 hours are critical.  If he survives that then he stands a good chance of recovering – although he will be permanently scarred.”

Ianto buried his head in his hands.  “I’m so sorry.  This is all my fault.  I didn’t know what else to do.  If I hadn’t told Dai... ” Ianto’s voice trailed off.  Jack reached over, grasping Ianto’s hand.

“How did things go with Dai?”  Jack paused.  “I... I was worried about leaving you with him.”

“I know.”  Jack’s eyes met Ianto’s.  “Dai told me.  I didn’t even notice.  He told me that I must be blind.”

“So, what happened?”

Ianto looked away.  “He fired me.”  He shook his head, smiling as he did so.  “Then dumped me.”

“He fired you?  Then dumped you?  I get the feeling he did that for a reason?”

Ianto stood and walked over to the window.  Jack followed him.  “I thought you hated me, Jack.  I didn’t know what to do.  I’ve ruined everything.”

An arm circled Ianto’s waist, drawing him into an embrace.  “I don’t hate you.  When you told me about your past I was stunned.  I reacted badly.  Instead of supporting you, I pushed you away.  And then Owen... ”

“Jack.  I really like you.  I’d like to be with you.  That... that’s why I told you about... everything.  I’ve never told anyone else, never cared enough, but now, with you... ” His eyes told Jack everything he needed to know, silently pleading for a second chance.

Jack placed a kiss on Ianto’s temple.  “Baby steps, boss.  Baby steps.”

***** 

Ianto returned to the Hub, leaving Jack with instructions to contact Tosh if there was any change in Owen’s condition.  This puzzled Jack, but he decided to let it go – for now, anyway.

Ianto entered the main Hub area, looking for Tosh.  He found her in his office.

“Tosh.  I was looking for you.  Take a seat.”  He closed the door behind him.

“I was looking for you, Ianto.  I’m worried about you.  I need you to agree to a complete medical... ”  Ianto raised a hand, silencing Tosh.

“You don’t,” Ianto paused.  “I’m taking two weeks leave.  You’re in charge.  Jack’s your second.”  When Tosh looked ready to question Ianto’s decision, he continued.  “He’s intelligent, got his eyes open, reads people well... ”

“You could do worse,” Tosh replied gently.

“I have done.”

“So, two weeks away from the Hub.  Think you’ll survive?”

“I’ll try... ”  He ran through his outstanding paperwork with her.  “Jack can complete it.  All you’ll need to do is sign it off.”

“Why now, Ianto?”  Ianto looked puzzled.  “Two weeks leave, Ianto?  We’re already a man down... ”

“That’s why Tosh.  Tell Jack I said he can tell you everything.  I’m going home.”

Tosh pulled Ianto into a warm embrace.  “Take care, boss.  And, as your doctor, I’ll be out to see you twice a week.”  He looked as though he would argue, before nodding his acquiescence.

Tosh watched as he checked everything was in order before he logged off his pc.  He headed out through the cog door, not looking back.

 *****

Once home, he made a call, one he knew he should have made months previously.  “I need to talk to someone.  When can I come in?”

Time agreed, he hung up.  The phone was heavy in his hand, but he knew he had made the right decision.

 _“Baby steps, Ianto,”_ he thought.  _“Baby steps.”_

***** 

Jack arrived back at the Hub early in the afternoon.  He headed to Ianto’s office to update him on Owen.  Arriving, he found Tosh behind Ianto’s desk.

“Tosh?  Where’s Ianto?”

“He’s gone home, Jack.  Taken two weeks leave.”   Jack was stunned. "Care to tell me what’s going on?”

“Tosh, I... I don’t think I can.  It’s Ianto’s business... ”

“He told me you could explain everything to me.  Now, start explaining.”

“Until I talk to Ianto, can I just say that he had a conflict of interests which got very out of hand?  And Owen became collateral damage?” Jack paused.  He looked thoughtful.  “Tosh, how much do you know about Ianto’s past?”

“Not enough, obviously,” Tosh paused, thinking.  “He came to us after the fall of Torchwood London.  They performed all the usual background checks on him.  They’ll be in his personnel file.  Other than that, nothing to be honest.  He’s the boss.  You don’t question the boss, do you?”

“Maybe in future we should.”

“In the meantime, this is for you.”  Tosh handed Jack Ianto’s paperwork.  “Ianto left it for you.  You’ve to complete it, then I’ll sign it off for you.”

Jack smiled.  “You’re the boss.”

“No.  Ianto is,” Tosh replied in a serious tone.  “We’re just helping him out.”

As Jack left, Tosh called after him.  “Jack.  Finish early and visit Ianto.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied before returning to his desk.


	19. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Tosh sent Jack home before 5pm, on the strict instructions he’d to visit Ianto.  He stood outside Ianto’s house.  Confusion hit him, along with indecision.  Reaching forward, he pressed the doorbell.

It took some time for Ianto to answer.  Jack had been on the verge of leaving, when the door opened revealing a sleep crumpled Ianto.

“Jack.”  Ianto yawned.  “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check you were ok.”  Ianto raised an eyebrow.  “And Tosh sent me,” he added sheepishly.

“You’d better come in then.”  Ianto stepped to the side, allowing Jack to enter.  He directed him into the living room, while he entered the kitchen.  “Do you want a coffee?”

“Yes, please.”  Jack heard the coffee machine being switched on and filled.  He approached the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe, watching Ianto.  The tensions of the day had gone from the young man, which brought a smile to Jack’s face – which Ianto noticed.

“Two weeks leave, Ianto, when the team’s already a man down?  Is that wise?”

Ianto sighed.  “I’ve been through this with Tosh already.  Did she not tell you?”

“No.  She just asked about you – your past.  I didn’t tell her anything.  I wanted to talk to you first.”  Jack shrugged.  “How are you Ianto?”

Ianto smiled weakly.  “Tired.  Confused.”  He ran a hand through his hair.  “Ten years of looking over my shoulder, and now... well, now I don’t need to.  I’ve got my life back.  No more Dai Evans.  I know it sounds crazy but I’ll miss him.”

“If you need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.”

“I know.  Thanks.”  Ianto finished making coffee.  He handed a mug to Jack.  “I’ve made an appointment with a UNIT counsellor.  I should have gone after Canary Wharf, but, hey, better late than never.”

“You’ll sort it out.”  Jack stepped closer.  Blue eyes connected.  “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

“Are you serious?”  Ianto was stunned.

“Absolutely.”  Jack took a deep breath.  “The past few days have been difficult, but I realised how much I want our relationship to grow.  You trusted me with your past.  Now I want you to trust me with our future.  So, how about saying yes?”

A broad smile split Ianto’s face, lighting up the room.  “Yes.  Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.”

They curled up together on Ianto’s couch, drinking their coffee; talking; planning.  A door to the past had closed.  This was a new beginning.

 

 _Fine_


End file.
